wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
The Hoarder
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 7 | heal = 3,300 | crecla = | school = Balance | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Kyanite Valkyrie | minion2 = Molten Hunter | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Drake Hatchery | descrip = The Hoarder is a street boss, so her minions vary based on who joins the fight. However, after Zafaria was introduced, her name changed to "The Collector". | spell1 = Hex | spell2 = Weakness | spell3 = Balanceblade | spell4 = Elemental Shield | spell5 = Spirit Shield | spell6 = Judgement | spell7 = Scarab | spell8 = Scorpion | spell9 = Locust Swarm | spell10 = Sandstorm | spell11 = Vampire | spell12 = Minotaur (Spell) | spell13 = Spectral Blast | spell14 = Evil Snowman | gold = 113-122 | hat1 = Loremantle of the Hoarder | hat2 = Halcyon Hood | hat3 = Mythological Mantle | hat4 = Ivy-Wrapped Cap | hat5 = Storyteller's Cap | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Tunic of the Sphinx | robe2 = Wrap of Equity | robe3 = Frostcloak of the Hoarder | robe4 = Fiery Tunic | robe5 = Shibboleth Smock | robe6 = Tunic of Effervescence | robe7 = Final Curtain | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of Bountiful | boots2 = Footgear of Craftsmanship | boots3 = Rainstorm Waders | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Shockblade of the Hoarder | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Locket of Equality | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Everband of the Hoarder | ring2 = Band of the Hearth | ring3 = Ring of the Harpy | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Phoenix Obelisk | house2 = Purple Urn | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Leather Straps | reag2 = Ectoplasm | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Goat Cheese | snack2 = Gummy Humongofrog | snack3 = King Banana | snack4 = Golden Grapes | snack5 = Flaming Soup | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Rein It In | quest2 = | quest3 = }}